


Luxuria

by alien_muse



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale has lots of sex toys, Crowley has kinks, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: Aziraphale is sensual so it makes sense, Crowley thinks while observing the angel's sex toys collection. It really does. But it is also flat doing it for him.





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> лат. Luxuria - Lust, one of Seven Deadly Sins.

Crowley had been sleeping in Aziraphale's bed for a week. 

Sometimes he woke up to find the angel getting to sleep, rolled closer and hugged him from behind, savouring the heat. Besides, Aziraphale shivered in such an entertaining way when Crowley's cold fingers tried to steal his skin's warmth. Crowley was exactly the temperature of the sheets and the air around them, but not for long when they shared the bed. He snuggled into Aziraphale's neck, breathing in the smell of old books, a strawberry shower gel and a faint trace of the cologne. A good thing that Crowley didn't like sweets that much, it might have been a temptation not to lick the skin just a bit or take a small bite.

Finally, Crowley woke up and felt like leaving the bed for now. It was rather quick, he thought, comparing to a century he once slept through. This time, however, he was sure Aziraphale would make Crowley get up considerably sooner if only to have the room all to himself for once.

The demon sat and looked around. Lots of shelves. What do people store in the bedroom? He opened one. Clothes. Makes sense. Not a lot of fashion sense, definitely not in the 21st century. Though, Crowley somewhat liked Aziraphale's pyjamas, they were cosy and seemed pretty comfortable, but he wouldn't ever let any living or dead soul see himself in one of those.

Another shelf. Books. Books again. Doesn't angel have enough book storage as it is? Crowley sat down near a small bedside table on the left of the bed. Surely, he won't find any books _there_.

He opened the drawer and, indeed, found no books. Not even one.

Crowley pulled a big plastic box out and looked inside. There were a lot of strange things in the most bizarre colours. He sat on the floor, picked one; it was strangely-shaped and pink, very aggressively pink. It looked a bit like a space gun in a sci-fi movie. Crowley pointed it to the wall, felt stupid and put it back. There were some similar items, they all seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember where he could see something like that. He pulled out a smaller bright red thing that reminded him of lipstick, shrugged and then noticed a couple of still boxed items.

When Crowley read the description, his first thought was, "Why does Aziraphale have sex toys in the bedside drawer?" His second and third were: "Oh. OH." He observed the collection thoughtfully for a minute.

Crowley knew Aziraphale was _sensual_. He enjoyed the food a little bit too much, and on a level that was beyond Crowley's understanding. Not that the demon couldn't appreciate a well-cooked meal but he would never eat it with such passion, relishing every bite and getting a nearly orgasmic experience from it. 

Crowley always thought it was a vision to watch Aziraphale eat. It was almost obscene. Watching angel eat felt like watching a sin being committed, a temptation going just right, a soul falling lower without suspecting a thing. The demon in him was purring at the sight of an act of Gluttony being performed.

It was purring now, discovering that the angel had also fallen for Lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Help me God. Oh, I'm an atheist. Help me, Frances McDormand.
> 
> P.S. Even though, there is a chance you're not going to see the next chapter of this thing, I thought that you absolutely should have this idea in your mind.


End file.
